1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an elastic joint body for a shaft arrangement for connecting two shaft portions in articulated manner, having a plurality of bushings, at least one primary loop bundle, each of which loops around a bushing pair which comprises two adjacent bushings and can be subjected to a tensile force in the event of a torque transmission via the shaft portions, a support device arranged on at least one bushing for axially guiding the primary loop bundle and a rubber-elastic casing in which the loop bundle, the support devices and the bushings are at least partially embedded.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An elastic joint body of this type is already known from the prior art. A joint disc is also referred to in this context, as is used for instance in a drive train of a motor vehicle or—on a smaller scale—in a steering column of a motor vehicle to connect two shaft portions in torque-transmitting manner. Joint discs of this type are advantageous in that, with good torque transmission properties and a long service life, they can effectively link cardanic movements of the two shaft portions to one another, and, to a certain extent, also to an axial displacement, whilst damping torsional vibrations. The advantages in terms of their service life and their torque transmission properties have also meanwhile resulted in such joint discs being increasingly used in industrial applications, for example for transmitting torques in large diesel engines.
Although previous joint discs have already been extensively optimised in terms of their service life and the maximum torque which can be transmitted in a continuous operation, there is essentially a need to further extend the service life and increase the amount of the maximum transmittable torque.
It is known from the prior art, DE 10 2008 047 596 A1, to guide loop bundles specifically around the bushings by means of support devices and to guide the portions extending away from the bushings such that setting actions which result over the course of the useful life of such a joint disc can be better monitored, thereby increasing the service life.
It is furthermore known from document DE 10 2008 047 596 A1 to provide auxiliary elements in the region between two bushings in order to also enable the loop bundles to be guided in this region. It is additionally or alternatively possible to also provide these auxiliary elements as stops which specify the maximum deformation in a portion of the joint body which is subjected to shear force.
The above measures are aimed in particular at extending the service life of the joint disc. However, they have not involved considerably increasing the maximum torque which can be transmitted in a continuous operation.
The present invention is aimed at developing a joint disc of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that it is suitable for transmitting substantially higher torques.